


A Moment In Time

by marvelsamwilson



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reunions, Speed Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: When Diana Prince learns of Barry Allen's time travelling abilities, she makes a special request of him





	A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wondertrev Secret Santa gift for ladythor.tumblr.com. See accompanying fan art at marvelsamwilson.tumblr.com

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” 

“Yes,” Diana nodded.

“Even after knowing all the ramifications about the space-time continuum and all that time travel mumbo jumbo I told you about?”

“Yes.”

“Is this guy really worth it?” Barry asked.

“Yes,” she smiled, “Definitely.”

“Okay then,” he grinned, “Let’s do this! Step back please.”

Diana stepped back as requested, and a loud flash of light and crackle of lightning later, Barry Allen was gone, speeding down the long airport runway. Diana pulled together the lapels of her coat tight, fighting off the crisp chill of Autumn air, and the anxiousness in her being as she awaited his return...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Diana Prince learned of Barry Allen’s ability to travel through time, she had but one request of him: “Bring back the man I love.” 

She knew it was not a request she could make lightly, especially after Barry explained all the trouble that comes with altering history and timelines. But she had to do it. 

Barry then explained that saving Steve and leaving him back in his own time was a bad idea, because his timeline was meant to end there, and him surviving would affect everything that happened in history after. 

“It would better to bring him back to this time. He’d be leaving his time behind, but starting over new in this timeline. A lot less bad ramifications, in the grand scheme of things,” Barry muttered, going over calculations in his head.

Diana had made up her mind then and there. She was going through with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Barry zoomed down the runway, he hit the top speed required to enter the Speed Force, propelling him through time and space. Billions of images blurred around him, continuous stream of moments from all of human history. Navigating the Speed Force took a long time for The Flash to get used to, but he finally understood how to get where he needed to go. 

“There it is,” he said to himself, finding the exact point in time he needed to jump through. He reached out, his body being pulled into a vortex and dropped out on the other side.

His body began to freefall from the sky, and he had to create a whirlwind with his arms to guide himself. His aim was the large bomber plane hurtling towards the sky at breakneck speed.

“Oh shit, it’s now or never,” Barry said, as he phased himself through the windshield of the plane, landing next to the pilot in the fur jacket - his eyes closed, bracing for impact. He grabbed the pilot by the shoulders and phased out of the plane in a blur of light. The plane exploded behind them an instant later, as Barry used his speed run to deliver the pilot safely to the ground.

He let the pilot go to regain his balance, and a moment later saw him vomiting on the ground behind him. When he was done, he turned and looked at the person in the metallic red jumpsuit with a quizzical look, “What just happened? Who the are you??”

“I’m Bar...umm, I’m The Flash. Yeah, just call me Flash.”

“Ok...uh, Flash. Did I die? Is this hell?” the pilot questioned.

“No, but it’s Nazi Germany, so close.” 

“I don’t understand. I was on the plane, sacrificing myself to end this war. How am I still here?”

“It’s a lot to explain, but let’s just say I’m a friend of Wond...of Diana, I mean. She sent me for you. Steve Trevor, correct?”

“Yeah...that’s me,” Steve replied, confusion still clouding his face.

“Oh good, glad I didn’t grab the wrong guy. That would’ve been embarrassing. Ok, time to go. May want to brace yourself.”

Steve didn’t have much time to process any of the stuff the stranger in the red get-up just told him, before he found himself being grabbed and hurled through a whirlwind of light as Barry sped back into the Speed Force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana, usually the picture of poise and stoicism, was restless and fidgety, nervously looking around the runway, waiting for Barry’s return. He actually hadn’t told her how long this process takes, now that she thought about it. But he had only been gone for a couple of minutes at the longest, so Diana trusted he would return soon.

True enough, a loud crack of of lightning sounded behind her. A couple of hundred of feet away she saw Barry stumbling forward with someone draped over his shoulder, and then she saw his face.

“Steve!” Diana leapt to where they were in one jump, careful not to knock them over.

Barry helped Steve into her arms, as he was too woozy from the trip to stand on his own. “He’ll be fine. Jumping through time like that takes a lot out of you.”

Diana steadied him in her arms, and after a few moments, those big blue eyes were looking up at her.

“Diana? What happened? Where am I?”

“All will be explained in time,” she reassured him, “Just know that I’ve made some very great friends along the way, and they helped bring you back to me.”

Steve finally felt steady enough to stand on his own two feet, then asking, “Did we win the war at least?”

“Yes, we did,” she smiled, “And you played a big part in that.”

Relief washed over Steve’s face, and he pulled Diana closer, his lips embracing hers in a long kiss.

“Thank you Diana, for saving me.”


End file.
